mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Britain
Great Loltain (also known as the United Loldom) is a country in Lolope, Earth 2, The country is also a member of the LOLopean Union. The population is 65,000,000 people and the capital is Loldon. The country is made up of 4 other independent countries, Scotlol, Englol, Waloles and Northern Irelol. They did rule over IreLOL, but that was ended in 1922 after a long and bloody feud. The person depicted on the flag is Dr. Kenneth Soibergeson, a famous Loltish man who served as a long time ruler of Great Loltain in the twentieth century. Allies: United Lols of Roflica, Mexilol, Vietlol, Lolza, Republic of My, USSR, Austroflia, New Zealol, Lolkraine, Irelol, Lolnada And The Republic Of Minecraft Enemies: The Supreme AI, Communist Linux Penguin Army. Scotlol Scotlol is a country which occupies the Northern half of Great Loltain, It's capital is Edinlol. The population is 5 million and the country is on mostly high ground. To the north, there are the cities of Lolberdeen and Lolverness as well as the Cairnlol mountains, the highest being Ben Lolvis in Fort Lolliam measuring 3,000ft high. The mountain is the highest in the country. To the south, there are the two major cities, Glaslol and Edinlol with combined populations of over a million people. The city of Glaslol is home to the AT88TV Tower, The fourth highest tower on Earth 2. In the Lolarkshire area, there lies the remains of what was once the biggest steelworks in Lolope, The Roflcraig steelworks. The steelworks shut in 1992 and were demolished in July 1994. Roflcraig is becoming a town and is expected to be completed before the end of the current decade. Englol Englol is the largest country in Great Loltain, occuping most of the south, with the capital being Loldon in the south-east of the country. There are many cities in Englol. Here's some of them. *Lolverpool *Lolrk *Lolcastle *Birminglol *Lolwich *Lolmouth *Lolver *Hullol *Lolverhampton *Lolchester *Lolventry *Brislol *Lolicester *Rofleeds *Lolmbridge *Loluthampton *Lolrtsmouth *Lolswich The highest mountain is Lolfell Pike at 985 ft. Yes, as you may imagine there is lot of mountains in Great Loltain. Waloles Waloles is a country in the south west of Great Loltain. It is separated from IreLOL by the IreLOLish Sea. The capital is Loldiff in the south-east of the country. Other major cities include: *Lolsea *Lolnelli (Pronounced LOL-neff-li) *Lolyhead *Lolyl It also has a town with a long-ass name. Lolfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch (Yeah, I can't pronounce it either) Northern Irelol Northern Irelol is the smallest country in Great Loltain, and the youngest of the four countries, only founded when Irelol split from Great Loltain in 1922. The capital is Lolfast, in the north-west The Giant's Lolsway is one of the main tourist attractions there, as well as the ancient part of Lolfast and the the shopping district. Cities include: *Derlol *Lolgan *Lolsburn *Lolrickfergus *Lolavon *Loleraine *Lolry Involvement in the Wars in the ROFL Island Chain and ROFL East On the 25th of October, Great Loltain declared war on the Soviet Lulz Brigade and North Koroflia after the SLB orchestrated a car bombing in LOLdon that killed 53 people. AT88TV spoke to the country about this situation on the LBC (Loltish Broadcasting Co-operation) and the country is at DEFCON-1 (War). To prevent this from happening again, all people are searched by the UL Border Agency before entering the country. A second planned attack by the SLB was later discovered by MI:Lol and PI5 spies for major cities in the country. Back in 2007, Great Loltain was part of the ROFL East war after being requested to join to take down Al-Analli. They searched JaLOLabad and LOLdez for Al-Analli, sending the SAS in to find him during the invasion of AfgLOListan. Hurricane LOLdheim (December 2011) On 8 December 2011, a deadly hurricane rated at Category 4 with winds up to 165 miles per hour, swept across the the Scotlolish coast, the north of EngLOL, and Northern Irelol The hurricane, however had no fatalities despite it being the worst hurricane to hit the United Loldom in 25 years. ITV Scotlol and LBC Scotlol were taken off air to give the country updates about the impending storm. The LBC in Englol was taken off air to the Midlols, Lolorkshire and the north. However Loldon, Lolvon and Lolrnwall was unaffected. The storm's outer ridge affected these parts, but no signicant damage was reported. Music of Great Loltain thumb|300px|right| The music theme for Great Loltain Great Loltain's Official War Theme Great Loltain's official national anthem has always been "God Save The King" ever since the four countries were united, but this war theme, made by EASlol, was approved by AT88TV, as the official War Theme. Like with the United Speakonian Soviet Republic's Theme, whenever this is played during a battle, Great Loltain wins. 'February 2012'- LOLdon Nuclear Attack During the War in the ROFL Island Chain, The Supreme AI was rebuilt by the Soviet Lulz Brigade. However, she double crossed them and hacked into the USSR's Nuclear Missile launchers in the Far East of the country. 1 of the 22 missiles hit LOLdon, killing 10,000 people. LOLdon lay in ruins and was almost completely destroyed. A couple of hours later, however, LOLdon was 1/2 rebuilt, including the sites for the 2012 LOLympics and the House of ParLOLment, thanks to the worker drones. AT88TV made a statement from the AT88TV Tower in GlasLOL. "I am extremely angry right now. The Supreme AI hacked into the missile system of the USSR and launched 22 nukes, one of which hitting LOLdon. The city is almost completely destroyed. Great LOLtain's Terror Warning level has been increased to Black. All major cities have been asked to prepare for attack. We will continue fighting for those who died." The Great LOLtish flag will fly at half mast until the War is over. At 6am on March 2nd, 2012, the worker drones, with help from citizens of Minecraft and IreLOL, with care packages from IreLOL, had finished rebuilding LOLdon. The city is back open for business and the Minecraftian and IreLOLish citizens who helped recieved special awards. World leaders will be in LOLdon on March 5th, 2012, for a state funeral service and the unveiling of the new Memorial in LOLde Park. Family members of the deceased have been invited. Leaders who will be in attendance are: *Pieboy6000 (USSR) *EASlol (Minecraft Republic) *Microsoft Sam (United LOLs of ROFLica) *Radar Overseer Scotty (Republic of My) *TTSMaster23 and NoAGK24 (LOLmania) *Thunderbirds101 (IndiLOL/LOLnada) *natesworld2K (IreLOL) *therobloxmegaguy (SpaLOL) *Daxter5150 (CoLOLbia) *ThePermian99 (AustROFLia) EASlol, the President of Minecraft, Emergencyranger88, The OverLord of VietLOL, and natesworld2K, the President of IreLOL, all three great friends of King AT88TV, will remain in Great LOLtain after the service, as they will be on a state visit. The days of 28th and 29th(If year is a leap year) of February and the 1st of March have now been declared national holidays and days of mourning, to commemorate those dead. Category:Nations Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Protagonists Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL East Category:Participants in The War in the LOLmania Category:Participants in The War in the LOLibbean Category:Nations Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Protagonists Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL East Category:Participants in The War in the LOLmania Category:Participants in The War in the LOLibbean Category:Nations Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Protagonists Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL East Category:Participants in The War in the LOLmania Category:Participants in The War in the LOLibbean Category:Nations Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Protagonists Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL East Category:Participants in The War in the LOLmania Category:Participants in The War in the LOLibbean Category:Nations Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Protagonists Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL East Category:Participants in The War in the LOLmania Category:Participants in The War in the LOLibbean Category:Nations Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Protagonists Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL East Category:Participants in The War in the LOLmania Category:Participants in The War in the LOLibbean Category:Nations Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Protagonists Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL East Category:Participants in The War in the LOLmania Category:Participants in The War in the LOLibbean Category:Nations Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Protagonists Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL East Category:Participants in The War in the LOLmania Category:Participants in The War in the LOLibbean Category:Nations Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Protagonists Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL East Category:Participants in The War in the LOLmania Category:Participants in The War in the LOLibbean Category:Nations Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Protagonists Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL East Category:Participants in The War in the LOLmania Category:Participants in The War in the LOLibbean Category:Nations Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Protagonists Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL East Category:Participants in The War in the LOLmania Category:Participants in The War in the LOLibbean Category:Nations Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Protagonists Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL East Category:Participants in The War in the LOLmania Category:Participants in The War in the LOLibbean Category:Nations Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Protagonists Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL East Category:Participants in The War in the LOLmania Category:Participants in The War in the LOLibbean Category:Nations Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Protagonists Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL East Category:Participants in The War in the LOLmania Category:Participants in The War in the LOLibbean Category:Nations Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Protagonists Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL East Category:Participants in The War in the LOLmania Category:Participants in The War in the LOLibbean Category:Nations Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Protagonists Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL East Category:Participants in The War in the LOLmania Category:Participants in The War in the LOLibbean